Frank Bowers/LIS
Frank Bowers is a reclusive resident of Arcadia Bay, and a drug dealer who associates with multiple Blackwell Academy students looking for recreational drugs. During the events of 2013, Frank is romantically entangled with Rachel Amber, a friend of Chloe Price, who went missing in April of 2013, and is looking to be repaid by Chloe, who owes him over three grand. "Chrysalis" A Foreshadowed RV When Max Caulfield goes to meet Warren Graham in the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot, she notices an RV sitting the across from a truck parked sideways from a poorly parked truck she would later recognize as Chloe’s.Life Is Strange (video game): Episode 1: Chrysalis'' Examining the dirty windows, Max decided it was “begging for her finger” and drew a doodle in the dust that she takes a picture of before heading off to meet Warren. At the end of the day, snow begins to fall. Frank leaves his RV, holding a bong in one hand, to yell at Pompidou who was barking at the snow falling around them. Frank eventually takes notice of the snowfall himself. "Out of Time" The Two Whales Diner When Max arrives at the Two Whales Diner, the RV she saw on the Blackwell Academy parking lot is parked in the parking lot next to the diner. When she attempts to approach Frank, asleep in the chair, she is chased off by Pompidou when it begins to bark at her. Irritated, Frank tells the dog to stop barking before falling asleep again. Optionally, after speaking with the homeless woman, Max heads down the alley and take a picture of the dog from behind a gate. Inside the diner, the Cop Max speaks with warns her to stay away from the RV and that Frank was a "sketchy character". When Frank wakes up, Max and Chloe are leaving the diner and heading for the junkyard. Frank watches them approach the car from a distance. Confronting Chloe Following Max’s collapse from over exerting herself with her rewind ability, Frank decides to investigate the gunshots he heard. He finds the girls in the middle of a conversation, and interrupts, calling them " " and " ". Chloe attempts to dismiss his mocking, but he continues to patronize them and compares himself to Chloe. Chloe, who takes offense at the comparison, claiming they’re nothing alike. Frank reminds her, however, that they both need money and that she owes him. Though Chloe assures him that she’ll pay him back, Frank doesn’t believe her. His attention is immediately drawn toward Max, who is hiding David Madsen’s gun behind her back. He approaches her and asks what she’s hiding, but Chloe interjects and demands to know where he got the blue bracelet on his right wrist. Frank dodges the issue, claiming the bracelet was from a friend, however, Chloe recognizes the bracelet as Rachel Amber’s and accuses him of stealing. When she tries to take the bracelet from his wrist Frank pulls his switchblade out and threatens to cut her. Again, his attention is drawn to Max, who now has the gun aimed at him. Max asks him to step back, but Frank doesn’t move, doubtful that she’ll shoot him. |-|Don’t Shoot= Calling Max on her bluff, Frank tells her to shoot him. Max doesn’t pull the trigger, allowing Frank to get close enough to take the gun from her. Amused by her hesitation, Frank nicknames Max and Chloe " ". Turning his attention back on Chloe, he tells her that he is taking the gun she stole as “interest” on the money she owed him. He reminds Chloe that she has until Friday to pay him back or he’ll come back and “track her down” with the gun. |-|Shoot= Max pulls the trigger, but the there are no bullets in the gun. Frank, amused that she pulled the trigger, decides not to take the weapon from Max. Instead, he approaches her and tells her that he’ll remember Max and won’t forget the fact that she almost shot him. Turning his attention to Chloe, he reminds her that she has until Friday to pay him back and not to pull anything like Max with gun again or it would be the last thing she did. Before leaving he reminds them to use bullets the next time they have a gun. Before they leave the junkyard, Max questions why Frank has Rachel's bracelet. Investigating Rachel's poster, Max begins speculate that Rachel owed Frank Money as well.After meeting Frank, if the player investigates Rachel Amber's missing persons poster in Arcadia Bay, Max may say "Maybe you owed Frank money too..." At the end of the day, Frank is sitting on the beach with his dog watching the eclipse. "Chaos Theory" Secondhand Accounts At Chloe's house, Max investigates the garage for information on David's investigations into Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber. On his laptop, she discovers information regarding Rachel Amber's meetings with Frank and drugs. When Max tells Chloe that Frank and Rachel were romantically involved, Chloe doesn't believe her. Max suggests that they "check out" Frank's RV to convince her. Chloe concocts a plan that involves her luring Frank outside the diner to allow Max to steal her keys, but Max assures her that she has the situation under control. She enters The Two Whales Diner to speak with Frank. When she talks to Anderson Berry, an Arcadia Bay police officer, he explains Frank used to bet on dog fights and the change of heart that led him to rescue some, but keep one for himself. Berry was certain that Frank raised Pompidou "on blood" to attack trespassers and act as his bodyguard. Berry asserts that Frank is still a creep and doesn't want Max or Chloe in his company. Alternatively Max tells him that she believed Frank and Rachel were representatives of Blackwell, but Berry affirmed that Frank was no longer a student, but did represent a facet of Acadia Bay. After speaking with Berry, Max uses the information she learned to speak with Nathan Prescott. She tells him that she overheard that his father hired a cop to watch over him and Frank, but Nathan denies it. Max questions the loyalty of the cops to the Prescotts and mentions that Frank may get busted one day. Nathan figures Frank eventually would be busted by the police. He accidentally lets it slip that Frank made a "blood oath" with Rachel, but tells her not let anyone know he said anything. If Max rewinds, she can use the information about the blood oath against Nathan, throwing him off guard. Panicked, Nathan reveals that Frank believed Rachel was in love with him, when Nathan believed all she wanted was his drugs and used Frank taking pictures of her to facilitate her drug habit. Rachel thought Frank was a liar and loser, like most in Arcadia Bay. Alternatively, inquiring about the drugs, Max promised that she'd let everything Nathan has done drop if he hooked her up with Frank for drugs. Doubtful that Max even used , Nathan told her to use the phrase "Higher Education" if she wanted drugs from Frank. Getting Frank's Keys |-|Talk to Frank= Max approaches Frank's table. Recognizing Rachel Amber's clothes, Frank tells her that hanging out with Chloe, playing with guns and dressing up like Rachel Amber doesn't make her cool or tough. Max demanded to know how he knew the clothes she was wearing were Rachel's. He tells her Rachel looked beautiful in them and she "looked like ass". Max is up front about wanting to get inside of his RV and attempts to goad him by telling him to grab his keys so they could check out his RV. Frank decides against it, unnerved by Max. - Chloe's debt= Max asks if there was any way she could get Frank to drop Chloe's debt. Frank questions the validity of Max's intelligence. Max offers to show him how smart she if he drops Chloe's debt. However, Frank tells her that he doesn't do favors for anyone, let alone Chloe. - Drugs= Max approaches Frank and asks him if he has any "Higher Education" for her. Frank laughs at her delivery and inquires if she wanted the "Afterschool Special" to go with her "Higher Education" as well. Frank explains that he doesn't do anything except sell bottles to feed him and his dog. He had a job, unlike Max and the rest of the Blackwell Academy's "spoiled" students with too much time on their hands. Max tries continue their conversation, but Frank is blunt when he tells her that has no intentions of selling anything to her. - Pompidou= Max tries to use the information she learned about Pompidou from Berry. Frank asks where she learned about the dogs. Max complements his actions, calling him "animal lover". She tries to use his relationship with the Pompidou to get him to give her his keys, asking if she could pet the dog. Frank tells her that he wouldn't even allow her pick up the Pompidou's shit and knew what she really wanted was his keys. He sets them on the table and returns to eating his food. - Rachel's Photo= Max mentions a photograph Rachel gave him. Taken aback, Frank assumes Chloe was the one who told Max about it. Max continues her lie, saying that Chloe was told one Rachel's favorite photographs was the one she took with him. With his guard down, Frank takes a cropped version of the photograph of himself and Rachel out with his keys for Max to see. Frank believed Rachel was a natural beauty. }} With Frank's keys in clear view, Max grabs them off the table and tells him that she's taking them. Frank stares at her for a moment before getting up. Marching toward her, he demands to have his keys back. Max rewinds time to the point before she took the keys and leaves with them still in her possession. Max returns to the parking lot and the RV. Chloe hands Max a bone in and unlocks the door. |-|Throw Towards the Parking Lot= Max throws the bone across the parking lot, Pompidou chases the bone and settles on the ground where the bone landed to chew on it. Following the competition of their investigation of Frank's RV, Chloe throws his keys onto the diner's rooftop. Frank's attention is drawn to the diner window when he hears Pompidou barking. He watches Chloe and Max pull out of the parking lot and leave. Frank, unaware his keys are gone, ignores their departure and goes back to eating his food. |-|Throw Towards the Street= Max throws the bone out into the street, Pompidou follows the bone into the street as a truck hits its breaks. Max worries that he's been hurt, but Chloe assures her Pompidou is fine. Following the competition of their investigation into Frank's RV, Chloe throws his keys up onto the diner roof. With Pompidou hurt, Frank does not notice Max and Chloe as they drive out of the parking lot. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Notes References }} Category:Articles with Subpages